In the European Patent Application No. 260,744, published Mar. 3, 1988, which corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,859,684, there are described (1H-azol-1-ylmethyl) substituted benzimidazole derivatives which compounds are useful as androgenic hormone biosynthesis inhibitors. The compounds of the present invention differ from the cited art compounds by the fact that they contain a quinazoline moiety in place of an benzimidazole moiety and by their favourable pharmaceutical properties. In particular the compounds of the invention suppress the plasma elimination of retinoic acids. Further it was shown that some compounds inhibit the action of the enzyme complex a romatase which catalyses the formation of estrogens from androgenic steroids in mammals.